School discipline
School discipline is the system of rules, punishments, and behavioral strategies appropriate to the regulation of children or adolescents and the maintenance of order in schools. Its aim is to control the students' actions and behavior. An obedient student is in compliance with the school rules and codes of conduct. These rules may, for example, define the expected standards of clothing, timekeeping, social conduct, and work ethic. The term discipline is also applied to the punishment that is the consequence of breaking the rules. The aim of discipline is to set limits restricting certain behaviors or attitudes that are seen as harmful or going against school policies, educational norms, school traditions, et cetera. Other criminal justice involves fines, jail terms, and caning. Often from April to July 2012, Mr Suhairi had collaborated with SMRT Corporation to be given, free MRT rides, and demand for surrendering of ID in February 2012. Since May 2012, Mr Suhairi had confiscated items (like personal notes), more towards the airport security of liquids, gels and aerosols. Theory School discipline practices are generally informed by theory from psychologists and educators. There are a number of theories to form a comprehensive discipline strategy for an entire school or a particular class. Corporal punishment Throughout the history of education the most common means of maintaining discipline in schools was corporal punishment. While a child was in school, a teacher was expected to act as a substitute parent, with many forms of parental discipline or rewards open to them. Corporal punishment in schools has been around in Singapore (See also Caning in Singapore). Most mainstream schools in most other countries retain punishment for misbehaviour, but it usually takes non-corporeal forms such as detention and suspension. Detention Detention is one of the most common punishments in schools in the United States, Britain, Ireland, Singapore, Canada, Australia, South Africa and some other countries. It requires the pupil to go to a designated area of the school during a specified time on a school day (typically either break or after school), but also may require a pupil to go to that part of school at a certain time on a non-school day, e.g. "Saturday detention" at some US, UK and Irish schools (especially for serious offenses not quite serious enough for suspension). In the UK, the Education Act 1997 obliges a (state) school to give parents or guardians at least 24 hours' notice of a detention outside school hours so arrangements for transport and/or childcare can be made. This should say why it was given and, more importantly, how long it will last (Detentions usually last from as short as 10 minutes or less to as long as 5 hours or more). Typically, in schools in the US, UK and Singapore, if one misses a detention, then another is added or the student gets a more serious punishment. In UK schools, for offenses too serious for a normal detention but not serious enough for a detention requiring the pupil to return to school at a certain time on a non-school day, a detention can require a pupil to return to school 1-2 hours after school ends on a school day, e.g. "Friday Night Detention". Suspension Suspension or temporary exclusion is mandatory leave assigned to a student as a form of punishment that can last anywhere from one day to a few weeks, during which time the student is not allowed to attend regular lessons. In some US, Australian and Canadian schools, there are two types of suspension: In-School Suspension (ISS) and Out-of-School Suspension (OSS). In-school suspension requires the student to report to school as usual but sit in one room all day. Out-of-school suspension bans the student from being on school grounds. The student's parents/guardians are notified of the reason for and duration of the out-of-school suspension, and usually also for in-school suspensions. Sometimes students have to complete work during their suspensions, for which they receive no credit.(OSS only) In some UK schools, there is Reverse Suspension as well as normal suspension. A pupil suspended is sent home for a period of time set. A pupil reverse suspended is required to be at school during the holidays. Some pupils often have to complete work while reverse suspended. Expulsion Expulsion, exclusion, withdrawing or permanent exclusion bans the student from being on school grounds permanently. This is the ultimate last resort, when all other methods of discipline have failed. However, in extreme situations, it may also be used for a single offense. Some education authorities have a nominated school in which all excluded students are collected; this typically has a much higher staffing level than mainstream schools. In some US public schools, expulsions and exclusions are so serious that they require an appearance before the Board of Education or the court system. In the UK, head teachers may make the decision to exclude, but the student's parents have the right of appeal to the local education authority. This has proved controversial in cases where the head teacher's decision has been overturned (and his or her authority thereby undermined), and there are proposals to abolish the right of appeal. It is also called "sacking" when in last two years as in their informal dismissal. Expulsion from a private school is a more straightforward matter, since the school can merely terminate its contract with the parents if the pupil does not have siblings in the same school. See also Footnotes Sources * * *McIntyre, T. (2005) Assertive Discipline. Retrieved on 12 August 2005 External links *Tutorial: Guide to School Discipline MATHguide de:Schulische Disziplin Category:School and classroom behaviour